bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Bear
Sun Bear was a traveling bear who has made two appearances. His first visit was from April 27, 2018 to May 13, 2018. He gave 12 quests with rewards including a Belt Bag and a final reward of a Mondo Belt Bag. His second visit was from September 10, 2018 to October 8, 2018. He gave 14 quests with rewards including Basic Boots, Hiking boots, and Beekeeper's Boots. '''NOTE: '''Sun Bear has left and all belt bags and boots can now be crafted for honey and other ingredients. Belt Bag Quests(12) Boot Quests(14) Dialogue Belt Bag Quests Boot Quests Gallery File:Sun.png | Sun Bear. File:SunBear.png | Sun Bear standing next to his trailer during Belt Bag quest. File:Sun Bear.png | Sun Bear standing next to his trailer during Boot quest. File:RobloxPlayerBeta 2018-10-08 18-54-17.png| Sun Bear's "about to leave" message(for his second trip). File:SunBearLeft-(.jpeg|Announcement about Robux Deals before Sun Bear leaves. File:Oooof.jpeg|Announcement about Sun Bear leaving. Trivia * In the quest 'Focus Feature', Sun Bear said to defeat a werewolf instead of 3 spiders. * The ability token badge is represented by him in the game's description. * After his spring visit, the belt bags can be bought in Pro Shop (Belt Bag) and the Mountain Top Shop (Mondo Belt Bag). * During his spring visit, there was a ticket behind Sun Bear’s trailer. When Sun Bear went away, the ticket stayed there for a short time, but now it’s gone (and the Ant Gate is there instead now). * Sun Bear uses the Knight Animation Package. * Sun Bear says that only Rage, Exhausted, and Music bees spawn Token Link, but Shocked bee does too. * In his second visit (9/10 Update), his trailer had a Flag of Phoenix bumper sticker on the back. * During his first visit, Sun Bear was shown to be wearing the Mondo Belt Bag, which he gave at the very end of his quests. During his second visit, he was shown to be wearing both the Mondo Belt bag and Beekeeper's Boots, which he gave at the end of his quests. * Sun Bear gives 48 tickets throughout all his quests with the ticket token that was behind the RV. * During Sun Bear's Scavenger Hunt, he says 3 more quests are needed to be completed to get the Beekeeper's Boots, when it is actually 4 quests. However, Onett could have done this on purpose, because Sun Bear was completely surprised by Vicious Bee in his dialogue, and gives you a quest around this. * He is the only traveling bear in the game who has come back after his first visit. * He was the first traveling bear added to the game. With Gummy Bear being the second and Bee Bear being the third. * The item prices of his rewards after his visit are: Basic Boots are 4,400, Hiking Boots are 2,200,000, Beekeepers Boots are 15,000,000, Belt Bag is 440,000, and Mondo Belt Bag is 12,400,000. * He is the only traveling bear who doesn't give an egg on his last quest, instead; an accessory. * Him and Bubble Bee Man are the only NPCs to give an accessory. * It is hinted that Sun Bear is from Arizona, this is from the code "Arizona", and the City of Arizona flag that was on his RV the second visit. Category:Bears Category:Traveling Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC